


L'ultima battaglia dei Nove

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quarta Era [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, OOC, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una mia rivisitazione di ciò che è successo a Colle Vento.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Frodo, NazgullPrompt: dove fuggi?





	L'ultima battaglia dei Nove

L’ultima battaglia dei nove

I nove avanzarono, i loro stivali metallici appuntiti risuonavano sbattendo contro le pietre di marmo del pavimento. Il vento s’insinuò tra le colonne facendo ondeggiare le fiamme e mantelli neri frastagliati delle creature tremavano. Furono avvolti da una luce argentea, delle corone biancastre svettarono sui loro cappucci.

“Fama, la gloria…” sibilarono i due più dietro. 

Pipino strillò e si nascose dietro Merry. Quest’ultimo si piegò, raccolse un sasso e lo lanciò contro l’ultimo a sinistra. Un tentacolo color perla si alzò dalla spalla dello spettro e infranse la roccia che precipitò al suolo trasformata in polvere. Un po’ di polvere finì sull’altra spalla dello stesso Nazgûl.

“ … il potere…” bisbigliò con voce stridula.

“Dateci l’anello” ordinò con voce roca uno degli spettri al centro.

“Non vi permetterò di toccare padron Frodo!” gridò Sam. Tirò fuori la padella e la sollevò. Gli avversari sguainarono le spade. 

Merry strillò a sua volta, si girò e strinse a sé Pipino, quest’ultimo singhiozzò, strinse gli occhi e fu scosso da una serie di brividi.

“Noi siamo i nove re degli uomini, piccolo hobbit. Pensi davvero che un mezzuomo possa fermarci?” domandò il re dei Nazgûl. Il cappuccio precipitò all’indietro mostrando una corona metallica e quella biancastra si trasformò in due occhi luminescenti che s’inserirono negli incavi vuoti delle sue orbite. I quattro hobbit si voltarono e corsero fino al limitare del monte. 

Frodo si affacciò, strinse l’anello con la mano e vide una roccia staccarsi e precipitare nel vuoto.

“Dove fuggì?” domandò un altro Nazgûl con voce grossa.

“Voi non siete i re degli uomini! Voi siete la feccia della nostra razza!” gridò una voce. 

I Nazgûl si voltarono e alzarono il capo. 

Granpasso era in piedi su una colonna con la spada sguainata.

“E sarò io a fermarvi!” gridò. Si lanciò e atterrò in mezzo a loro, allungò la torcia che teneva con l’altra mano facendo prendere fuoco al mantello del primo avversario. Si spostò schivando un colpo di spada, infilzò la gola di un altro avversario e con il legno della torcia fermò tre mani. Indietreggiò parando con la spada altri due affondi e uscì dal gruppetto. Appiccò il fuoco al mantello di un altro Nazgûl.

“Che cosa pensi di fare ramingo? Sei maledetto quanto noi e dimentichi che nessun uomo può ucciderci!” stridette il Nazgûl sulla destra. 

Pipino si staccò da Sam, si voltò e chiuse gli occhi.

“Noi non siamo uomini” bisbigliò. 

Sam ghignò, sollevò la padella e urlò.

“All’attacco in nome della Contea!” gridò. 

Merry raccolse un sasso appuntito e corse dietro di lui.

“Facciamogliela vedere!” urlò.


End file.
